Other Things
by Evie
Summary: Post-ep fic


Title: Other Things  
  
Author: Evie   
  
Rating: R - NC-17, but it's not really at all! It's just nice healthy lovin' fun!  
  
Dedication: To Shelly, who asked me for this fic. And to the new gals on board with OTL Carla and Leticia! Welcome guys.   
  
Disclaimer: So, don't own these guys much to my chagrin. So, I'm not going to try and make a profit on them. Don't worry   
  
Author's Note: Um, I know I should have picked a less obvious title.. I bet there are 10 fics already typed up with this title, but I just couldn't help myself.  
  
"Other Things"  
by Evie  
  
"No, Pacey stop!!! Quit!! Stop it Pacee!!"  
  
Pacey tightened his grip on their intertwined fingers and eased off the tickling. He lay his palm flat on Joey's stomach, keeping himself at the same distance. Keeping his eyes trained on hers, he slid his hand slowly under her gray tank top. He let it rest there.   
  
His hand was so warm, Joey was tingling all over.   
  
"And maybe we could to this..." He lifted her shirt up so just her stomach was exposed. He ran his fingers lightly over her flesh. Joey giggled. "Oh, does that tickle?"  
  
She sucked in her lip, then released it. "Maybe..."  
  
Pacey stared at her amazed at her beauty. He continued, moving his palm in circles.  
  
Joey closed her eyes enjoying the feel of him touching her, no matter how innocent.   
  
Pacey lowered his head, placing a tender kiss above her navel. Letting both hands, shift to hold her waist, Pacey began dropping tiny sweet kisses all over her exposed skin. He looked up at her face... she was tugging on her lip again. Damn it... His resistance fell hard and fast, as he was suddenly on top of her devouring her mouth with his in a sweet sensual kiss. He was growing drunk with the taste of her, it was as if he tongue could not get enough.  
  
Joey was having similar issues. She was so turned on and Pacey... "Oh, God, Pacey..." she broke away panting. "I just..."  
  
"I know Jo," Pacey groaned, and immediately began sucking on her bottom lip, alternating with gentle nibbles.   
  
This time her hands went inside his shirt and she began feeling all around, pressing his body closer to hers. "Do you think you should take this off?" she whispered huskily.  
  
"I don't know if ..." he felt Joey's fingers whisk past one of his sensitive male nipples. Two seconds later his shirt was on the floor alongside Joey's.  
  
Pacey pressed his thumbs horizontally into the underside of Joey's bra covered breasts. Then moved them lower circling and teasing the skin above her rib cage. Then up to the tips of her nipples, teasing them through the thin material. Joey arched up against him, needing more of his touch. He let them slip inside, tantalizing them even further, causing Joey to ache with desire. His trembling lips caressed one cheek hotly then the other, before falling to her neck tasting her skin there. He breathed in deeply, smelling his favorite scent.. her.   
  
Joey tipped her head to the side, pleading with him silently not to stop this sweet torture. They always made out, not many times did it get this far, but it had... And it felt damn good. She knew it could be better, but their time would come soon enough. She wasn't planning on leaving Pacey anytime soon. She unzipped Pacey's khakis...   
  
"Jo..." he hesitated. He didn't want her doing anything she didn't really want to just because they'd had one tiny conversation.   
  
"It's okay, Pacey... I promise." Her voice was small and sweet and Pacey melted inside.  
  
"I love you, Joey. Remember that. No matter what. I love you." His warm deep voice sent waves of desire and loves rippling through Joey's body.   
  
"I know." She kissed lips once softly, looking into his eyes. "I know, Pacey."   
  
He kissed her nose, then lightly brushed his lips over hers, before pressing down with more vigor. He swept his tongue along the roof of her mouth. He cried out, as Joey closed her hand around him. 'Oh God, that feels good,' his brained went wild with the thought. She began stroking him. Pacey pulled his pants down further. "Mmmm... God Jo."   
  
Joey watched his face intently. She loved to see it change as she brought him higher and higher. "You know, Pace," she said, forgetting all about her own need at the moment. "There are other things we can do... we've never really tried."  
  
Pacey's eyes shot open, understanding her implication. "Oh Joey, no. I don't want you to ... no." He shook his head, and this time he bit his lower lip.  
  
Joey suddenly released him, leaving him throbbing needily at her absence. "Fine then. I won't do it." She got up off the couch.  
  
"Jo... I just mean that.. I respect you and I love you way too much to expect you to do something like that."  
  
"Why is me giving the man I love pleasure suddenly characterized as a bad thing?"  
  
Pacey composed himself as best he could, and sat up. "It isn't... Joey, please... come back. Sit next to me."  
  
"Why so I can finish jerking you off?"  
  
"Please Joey?"  
  
Joey settled back down beside him with a heavy sigh. Why was she so confused? Why was she so strange? Other girls her age knew exactly what they wanted... or maybe they didn't. Maybe they were just weaker... Joey looked at Pacey. 'God, I have to be the strongest woman in the world,' she thought, as Pacey took her hand into his and kissed her knuckles.  
  
"Let's just hold one another, okay?"  
  
Joey smiled, watching Pacey fall back against the sofa cushions. She settled on top of him, her hands instinctually caressing his shoulders. Pacey had painfully slipped himself back into his boxers, but kept his pants down. Joey lay a kiss on the small mole on the center of his neck and moved away, causing Pacey to frown. He saw her unzipping her pants, but didn't say anything. She pushed the down just far enough for her to be comfortable on top of him... and then she was back pressed up against him.   
  
One of Pacey's hands tangled in her hair, while the other was sliding up and down along her back. Joey felt her need growing and the center of her heat getting hotter and hotter. Pacey could feel her wetness through the cloth of her panties... he was so turned on he couldn't see straight. He pressed himself closer to her with gentle force. Slowly, the couple began to rock against each other...  
  
"Pacey," Joey whimpered into the crook of his neck.  
  
"Aw, God, Jo... God...." He cupped her ass with his large strong hands as their movement became faster... "God, you feel good..."  
  
Joey's teeth dug into her lip, she needed that release so badly. She spread her legs a little wider..and "Ohh, damn it, Pacey," she screeched. "Right there... Pacey."  
  
Pacey lost it, the sound of her voice.. The pleasure in it ... God, he was close.  
  
Then Joey began writhing with release, her hips pressed so firmly to his... clinging to the pleasure of the moment... causing Pacey to finally explode.   
  
Perfection, and he had to get cleaned up. He cuddled with Joey for a few more moments, kissing her face and neck everywhere he could, before excusing himself to change in the next room.  
  
"Pacey?" Joey called out. He'd been gone for almost ten minutes. "Pace?"  
  
Joey rounded the hall corner only to find a freshly changed Pacey staring at his reflection in the mirror. "If I hadn't just experience what I just experienced, I might just say that you are the girl in this relationship."  
  
Pacey did not startle at her presence. In fact he turned around and held his arms open to her. Joey settled into them without hesitation. Closing her eyes, and listening to his heartbeat against his chest. "I love you, Pace."  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair. "I know you do, Potter."  
  
"What were you just thinking about?" She nuzzled her face into the fabric of the thing white t-shirt he'd thrown on, gray sweats being its companion on the lower half of his body.   
  
"You, of course," he chuckled huskily, kissing her hair. "About what an ass I can be and--"  
  
"Pacey, you're not--"  
  
"Shh... you want to hear this or not?"  
  
Joey nodded against him, closing her eyes and smiling.  
  
"About what an ass I can be and about how much I want you to not be nervous about us."  
  
"Who said I was nervous?"  
  
"What I mean is. I want you to know that... when it is right for you, you don't have to be afraid to tell me... and when it's wrong for you the same always goes. But more importantly, what's right for you is only followed by one standard and one standard alone... yours."  
  
"But, how can I have a standard, if I've never done anything."  
  
Pacey chuckled again and kissed her forehead. "*That* in there was anything, but nothing, sweetheart." He felt Joey's arms tighten around him. "Just do what's right for you and you alone. Forget that anyone else and their experiences. including mine exist, okay?"  
  
"Pacey," Joey laughed.  
  
Pacey's brows knitted with confusion. "Here I thought I was being the thoughtful compassionate boy toy and you laugh!"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that... sometimes you just amaze me."  
  
Pacey took her chin in his palm and kissed her. And they kissed, there against the cold tile of the bathroom sink until reality broke back in and Joey knew that Bessie would have her head if she wasn't back at the B&B helping clear the dinner dishes... It was time to call a truce with her sister. It was time to make her understand... even if Joey didn't quite get it herself. She loved Pacey with everything she had in her, but the time still wasn't right. But she knew, as she felt him so close to her that night, that it would be soon. Soon enough for Joey Potter.  
  
The End   
  



End file.
